


У нас в раю

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Lee Adama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ли иногда задумывался, а была ли Кара вообще когда-нибудь человеком, или это существо, перевернувшее всю жизнь его семьи, с самого начала было ангелом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	У нас в раю

**Author's Note:**

> Название позаимствовано из [песни](http://pleer.com/tracks/97186zXcD) Ирины Богушевской
> 
> Бета - jotting

Ли иногда задумывался, а была ли Кара вообще когда-нибудь человеком, или это существо, перевернувшее всю жизнь его семьи, с самого начала было ангелом? В верованиях некоторых колоний ангелы — это высшие сущности, приближенные к богам, но помогающие людям, светлые, добрые.   
В таком случае, она была ангелом неловким, совершенно неприспособленным к человеческой жизни, и уж точно не добрым. Не добрым и не злым. Заточенным под определенную задачу. Сгустком, физическим воплощением высшей силы.   
Леобен Коной все время твердил про особенную судьбу Кары Трейс. Бред или сверхъестественное прозрение? Тот же Леобен рассказывал однажды Ли Адаме о семье Кары, о ее полоумной матери, властной и жестокой. Откуда он все это взял, просто сочинил или выведал своими сайлонскими методами? Кара никогда ничего не говорила о своих родителях, кроме того, что ее отец был музыкантом, но, если Леобен говорил правду, то понятно, почему прошлое было для нее запретной темой. Если этот долбаный свихнувшийся сайлон говорил правду, то в таких условиях просто не мог вырасти нормальный и психически здоровый ребенок. Кара Трейс и не выросла. Осталась вечным нахальным и эгоистичным подростком, мятежной душой, и в то же время — парадокс, свойственный тинейджерам, — ранимой девочкой, неспособной разобраться в своих чувствах. Бунтовала против флотской дисциплины, но искала родительской любви у Старика и Лоры.   
Ли не любил, когда Леобен начинал рассуждать о Каре и ее предназначении, хотя сайлон оставался единственным, с кем еще можно было поговорить ней. Отец замкнулся в своем горе, Гай Балтар — в своем счастье, да и слишком мало он знал ее. Хило — тот знал немного лучше, но они с Шерон смирились с потерей, отпустили Кару. Когда у тебя есть настоящая семья, любовь и смысл в жизни, тебе не нужно цепляться за память об ушедшей подруге. А Сэм... Сэм был мертв. Старина Сэм, который мог по-настоящему понять, что чувствует Ли, который вместе с ним сражался за жизнь Кары... Ли Адама до сих пор немного ему завидовал. Сэм называл Кару своей женой, он мог любить ее открыто, не таясь и ни перед кем не притворяясь, пусть и безответно, как потом оказалось.   
_Все они любили ее безответно. Ангел — такое существо, не человек и не сайлон; возможно, оно просто не способно к любви в человеческом ее понимании. Оттого и металось от одного партнера к другому, силясь понять, что же есть человеческая любовь._  
А теперь Сэм ушел _на ту сторону_ , и Кара ушла вслед за ним. Наверное, теперь они вместе, и человеческие страсти уже не мешают им понимать друг друга.   
Ли завидовал, и при этом осознавал, что настоящие Кара и Сэм на самом деле идеально подходили друг другу. Он был не просто сайлон, а один из создателей технологии возрождения — неслыханная дерзость, приближавшая сайлонов к богам. А она несла в себе божественную сущность.  
Что ж, если она хотя бы там, за чертой, сможет быть счастливой, то пусть уже будет.

По правде говоря, Ли Адама думал о Каре не иногда, а довольно часто. Возможно, даже слишком часто. Кара словно незримо присутствовала где-то рядом. Как будто она не исчезла навсегда. Как будто она еще вернется, как уже однажды возвращалась, когда ее уже все похоронили.   
_Если она была ангелом всегда, то почему так долго жила среди людей?_  
Поэтому он почти не удивился, когда увидел ее — такую непривычно тихую и умиротворенную, в изящном и скромном белоснежном платье.   
— Потому что я пала, Ли, — ответила она на его мысленный вопрос.   
— Пала? Как это?  
— Отказалась по своей воле от божественной любви. А бог отказался от меня и отправил к людям. Я тогда была не очень хорошим ангелом.  
Прежняя Кара сказала бы "хреновым", и еще добавила бы много нелестных эпитетов в адрес тех, кто посмел прогнать ее откуда бы то ни было.   
— Но ты ведь была тогда совсем ребенком? — удивился он.  
— Мне пришлось пройти весь путь, положенный человеку, начиная с рождения. Но душа ангела — это душа ангела. У нас нет возраста.   
И опять это странное чувство — что эта прекрасная женщина в белом платье просто позаимствовала тело Кары, ее глаза, ее голос..   
Она снова будто прочла его мысли:   
— Я не Кара. Я — что-то большее.   
Зачем ему что-то большее? Кары Трейс и так было слишком много, она была совершенно невыносимой. И невыносимо любимой.   
Ли отчаянно нуждался в той Каре, которую он знал, но никто, даже ее хваленый бог, не мог ее вернуть.   
— Тебя наказали? И поэтому отправили в такую ужасную семью?   
— Скорее всего, это просто случайность. Никто никого специально дополнительно не наказывает. Лишиться божественной любви — само по себе страшно. И очень больно.  
— Почему же ты отказалась от нее?   
Кара-не-Кара задумчиво покачала головой:  
— Мне самой трудно себе объяснить. Ведь я всегда любила бога. И почему-то вдруг начала сомневаться. Хотелось что-то доказать — неизвестно, кому и зачем.   
Он не смогу удержать улыбку: выходит, она ошибается, у ангелов есть возраст. Особенно переходный.   
— А вот это на нее очень похоже, — он поспешил произнести свою реплику вслух, чтение мыслей его нервировало.   
— Разумеется, мы с ней во многом похожи. Иначе ее душа не приняла бы мою сущность и не сцепилась с ней так крепко, что мы стали одним целым.   
— А теперь ты, значит, вернулась к своему богу?  
— К нашему. Бог един, Ли, — мягко улыбнулась она. Совсем как Каприка Балтар, когда та говорила о своей вере.   
Ли нахмурился. Принимая сверхъестественную природу Кары Трейс и сверхъестественные события, которые с ними всеми происходили, он все же чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с теми людьми и сайлонами, которые верили так сильно и безоглядно, без сомнений и колебаний. Он предпочел бы, чтобы в этой женщине осталось больше человеческого и меньше смиренно-ангельского.  
— Получается, ты не встретила Сэма и не играешь с ним в пирамиду?   
— Встретила, я же ему обещала. И сыграла разок. Только... — она опустила голову.  
— Не смогла остаться? - догадался Ли.   
— Да. Мне просто это больше не нужно. Мое место не там.   
Она выглядела не виноватой, а скорее растерянной. Не понимала, почему должна чувствовать себя виноватой.  
— И как дела у старины Сэмми? — нарочито-небрежно спросил он.   
— Ему там хорошо. Хотя он немного скучает по... своей команде.   
Следующий вопрос Ли не стал задавать даже мысленно, потому что уже знал, каким будет ответ.   
Она не вернется. Ни к Сэму ни к нему, Ли. Останется там, где ей место, по ее мнению. Может быть, когда-нибудь ее странный бог снова отправит ее к людям с каким-нибудь поручением, и Кара Трейс воплотится в маленькой белокурой девочке. Или в молодой, красивой, сильной и глубоко несчастной женщине, у которой нет иной семьи, кроме командира и его сына.  
Только тогда, скорее всего, уже не будет на Земле не только Ли Адамы, но и памяти о нем.   
— Прощай, Ли, — она подошла и поцеловала его в лоб. — Постарайся отпустить ее... нас.   
— Прощай.   
Ему казалось, что на этот раз он ее действительно отпустил.


End file.
